Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to an external strap buckling assembly for luggage, by which an attachment is held to the exterior of a piece of luggage.
The present invention relates generally to a luggage, and more particularly to an external strap buckling assembly of the luggage, by which an attachment is held to the exterior of the luggage.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, a prior art luggage 92 is provided with a buckling device 90 which is mounted fixedly on the external surface of the luggage 92 by means of a strap 91. The buckling device 90 is used to hold-an attachment to the exterior of the luggage 92.
The buckling device 90 is apt to make noise or sway. In addition, the buckling device 90 undermines the overall esthetic effect of the luggage 92. Moreover, the buckling device 90 is susceptible to damage by impact, especially at the time when the luggage 92 is handled for transportation.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage with an external strap buckling assembly which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art device described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a buckling assembly comprising an outer housing, an inner housing, an urging block, an elastic body, a locating plate, and a male retainer fastened with an external strap. The urging block, the elastic body, and the locating plate are disposed between the outer housing and the inner housing. The outer housing is fastened with the external side of a luggage shell, while the inner housing is fastened with the internal side of the luggage shell. The male retainer is provided with an L-shaped engagement portion and a projection extending from the engagement portion. The engagement portion and the projection are removably retained in the interior of the outer housing such that the engagement portion and the projection are pressed against by the urging block which is in turn urged by the elastic body.